1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hand tools, and, more particularly, to a small multi-purpose hand tool having a plurality of bits or blades, such as a screw driver blade or a punch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-purpose hand tools are well known in the tool art. However, many such tools are impractical since they do not allow sufficient torque and leverage in use. One such tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,048 to Stevens et al. However, in this device, the individual blades are pivotally connected at the middle and off-center from the center axis. Thus, torque durability and strength are sacrificed and the leverage is not as good as is provided by a blade located at the ends and extending along the central axis of the main body portion, as in the tool of this invention.
Another such tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,009 to Simmons. However, the various blades are pivotally connected at the middle and extend normal to the main body which makes the tool awkward to use and impractical since sufficient torque and leverage is not obtained both of these tools incorporate a longer handle and a shorter bit to accommodate collapsibility, resulting in an abnormal and awkward tool.
There is a need for a multi-purpose tool having differing screw driver blades or bits for various screw configurations or for punching operations or the like. Such a tool should have sufficient torque to turn such screws or the like and to enable the user to put good leverage on the screws. The need to carry a number of different screw drivers or hand tools is eliminated. Such a tool should have the blades or bits connected to the tool body and not loose, and have means for locking the blade or bit being used to ensure stability in use.